In recent years, the three-dimensional (3D) market in the mobile field has being rapidly expanding, and the proportion of autostereoscopic 3D mobile terminals to the entire market is predicted to constitute about 12%. The number of autostereoscopic 3D mobile terminals is predicted to increase by 130 million from 2011 to 2015, and it is expected that more and more tablet terminals having future potential will adopt 3D autostereoscopy.
Tablet terminals are generally small in size, and thus a touch input method is adopted for inputting information by a user touching a screen part of a graphical user interface (GUI) such as an icon displayed on the display using a touch pen or his or her finger. In the touch input method, screen parts which include a plurality of icons are displayed on the display screen, and the user can select an icon by touching such a screen part using a touch pen or his or her finger, thereby activating an application program assigned to the icon.
In addition, an input operation is now being three dimensionally performed along with the 3D display of images. Specifically, it is now conceivable that 3D objects displayed in space are directly controlled (touched) with a finger.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses, for instance, a stereoscopic video display method for a plurality of viewpoints, with which adults can enjoy stereoscopic video content together with children without worrying about safety of the children's eyes.